ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Full Metal Abandoned Championship
The Full Metal Abandoned Championship is a professional e-wrestling championship in Full Metal Wrestling (FMW). It is contested for in FMW's Distortion division. History Anxiety On the debut episode of Anxiety 5.2, FMW owner Jaro brought out a black bag and declared that the contents inside was the newly-created Abandoned Championship. A nine-man Abandoned Tournament was arranged to decide Anxiety's top champion. The tournament would commence between Anxiety 5.2 through Anxiety 5.4, with the finals being held at Death Row. At Anxiety 5.3 it was declared that all Abandoned Championship matches would be contested in gimmick matches, as chosen by The Wheel of Misfortune. In the Abandoned Tournament final at Death Row, TyranT defeated Peter Saint and Adrian in a triple threat Unlucky 13 Match to become the first champion. TyranT By forming a partnership with Anxiety general manager, cYnical, TyranT quickly rose to the top of the brand. Working as an enforcer for the corrupt GM, TyranT fought off everyone who would face him. However, TyranT soon realised that cYnical was not concerned about TyranT's future, and so when John "Doc" Derrick attacked cYnical and too him out of commission, TyranT aligned with Original Sin to tighten his stranglehold on the championship. TyranT came close to defeating John Derrick under his new master Jaro's orders, but when faced with a threat to his Abandoned Championship, TyranT became nigh undefeatable. Peter Saint was unable to defeat TyranT in a Watery Grave match at Anxiety 6.2, and TyranT also qualified for Mount Vesuvius by defeating Chris Austin at 6.3. With these successes, TyranT soon caught the attention of former FMW Champion, Ethan Black. With memories of success in the Elimination Chamber that helped cement his own legacy, Black proposed that TyranT take on the task himself against five of Anxiety's best in an Elimination Chamber match at Supremacy. Although facing Resistance members Peter Saint and Skyler Striker, while also taking on Chris Austin, Michael James, and fellow Original Sin member Adrian, TyranT was victorious in the Elimination Chamber, marking his second successful defense. Heading into Lethal Injection, TyranT was originally planned to be one member of the ten man Original Sin team that would face a ten man Resistance team for control of Full Metal Wrestling. However, before the event the card was altered into five separate battles, where the winner of the majority would win the Full Metal War. TyranT was faced off against Resistance member and perennial rival Skyler Striker in a match of his choosing. TyranT chose a specialty match of his own, a Straightjacket match, but where Saint had failed in the past, Striker succeeded, defeating TyranT to bring his four and a half month reign to a close. Skyler Striker Later on at Lethal Injection, The Resistance defeated Original Sin, forcing the super-stable to relinquish its administrative power and disband. With Original Sin dismantled, The Resistance folded Anxiety as a third brand due to its affiliation to Original Sin. FMW held its second-ever roster wide Draft, where Skyler Striker was drafted by Alchemy, making it the top ranked championship on the brand. Striker was kept busy with other matches originally, which prevented him from defending his Championship. At FMW Circus Maximus II, Striker was the Abandoned Champion while fighting in the Mount Vesuvius match. He placed second overall, cruelly falling fifty feet at the hands of the former Champion and perennial rival, TyranT. At Alchemy 7.3, General Manager RAMPAGE! announced that Romeo Vizzini would have an opportunity to fight for the Abandoned Title against Striker on the very next show. The Wheel of Misfortune decided the match would be a Sadistic Madness match, and it was here on the night of Striker's first defense that he lost the belt to Vizzini in a hard fought match. Current champion Skyler Striker defeated Romeo Vizzini in a 30 Minute Hardcore Ultimate Submission Match to win the Abandoned Championship on June 16, 2009, at No Holds Barred. Championship history List of Combined Reigns As of October 11, 2009. List of Individual Reigns As of October 11, 2009. External links *History of Full Metal Wrestling *Time Calculator Category:Championships Category:Full Metal Wrestling